Meeting Percy Jackson
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Annabeth started off with Luke, but when her best friend shows her a photo of Luke cheating on her, they break up. Meanwhile, Thalia is summoned for a family gathering. Guess who she's bringing along... NO HEROES OF OLYMPUS CHARACTERS
1. Family Tree

**Hey, guys. Firstly, this started off as an idea that I had based on the fanfic 'Kisses Like Summer Rain' by 'thnkxfrthmmrs'. It kind of went on from there before I had to start writing it down. It's been cluttering up my home drive, so I decided to finally upload it.**

**Now, this is the family tree that I start talking about in Chapter Two.**

* * *

**= means 'is the parent of...'**

* * *

**Demeter = Persephone, Katie and Miranda**

**Hestia**

**Zeus = Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis and Thalia**

**Poseidon = Triton, Percy and Tyson**

**Hades = Nico and Bianca**

**Hera**

* * *

**Demeter, Hestia, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hera are all in their early 40s.**

**Persephone, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Triton, Apollo and Artemis are all in their early 20s.**

**Katie is 17. Miranda is 12. Thalia is 17. Percy is 18. Tyson is 9. Nico is 16. Bianca is 17. Annabeth is 17.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Just as a head's up: all of this is in Annabeth's P.O.V. unless I've specified otherwise. Cheers. Happy reading! (Oh, and I don't own any of this, just the plot.)**

* * *

I roamed through the empty halls of California High. It was first period, but I had a free, so I was chilling at Starbucks before arriving here, ready for my lesson with my best friend, Thalia Grace, and her cousin, Katie Gardner.

Thalia was your average goth girl: she wore black, black and black; she had a pixie-cropped mass of black spiky hair with a multitude of different coloured highlights; and she looked really scary.

Katie, on the other hand, was a down-to-Earth kind of girl. She had wavy brown hair, she wore Earth-toned sundresses (unless it was freezing) and she looked gentle.

I stood outside the door and I could hear the two of them bickering.

"But... I don't _want_ to go!" That was Thalia.

"You have to, Thals." Katie sighed. "Your dad asked for it. And anyway, Percy'll be there."

"He will?" Thalia perked up. "I haven't seen him in _ages_!"

"Thals!" Katie laughed. "He lives in New York City, of course you haven't!"

"Shut up! Who else'll be there?"

"The whole family."

"What?! Even Apollo?"

"Even Apollo."

"His haikus are gonna kill us, I swear. Not anything else. Just his haikus. I applaud Artemis for not killing him already, to be honest."

"Same." Then, Katie sighed.

"Oh, my god!" Thalia said. "I have an idea!" She started whispering to Katie. I strained to hear, but to no avail.

"That's brilliant! It'll take her mind off of school, as well." Katie congratulated Thalia.

"Hey, guys." I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself.

"My god, how long've you been standing there?" Katie jumped in shock

"Long enough to know that you," I pointed at Thalia, "don't want to go somewhere."

"Annabeth, I've decided I will go..." Thalia began.

"Because Percy, whoever he is, is there." I answered.

"... not just because he'll be there. It's 'cos you'll be there, too."

"Oh, hell, no." I answered.

"Please, Annabeth?" Thalia pleaded.

"I'll think about it." I said, as she did a little celebratory dance. I was now distracted because, walking towards me, was my boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

* * *

**Sorry about the slight Lukabeth. It needs to be here for the story to work, though, so just bear with me, please. Thanks! First to review will get a shout-out in my next chapter!**

**Three... **

**Two... **

**One... **

**Go!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own! Ri-**

**Annabeth: Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: *silence***

**Annabeth: *silence***

**Me: ANNABETH! *bear-hug***

**Annabeth: *choking* Cho-king, not - breath-ing!**

**Me: Shout out goes to... *drum-roll* Silver Ocean Jackson! Hi!  
**

* * *

"Hi, Luke."

"Hey, babe." Thalia was glaring at Luke's back, before she grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her away, whispering furiously to her.

Luke slipped his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the hall to my next class: English. "See ya, Luke." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye, babe." He let go of my shoulder and I walked into my class, aching for his arm around my shoulder again.

"I still don't like the idea of you two going out." Thalia murmured to me.

"Why not?" I was started to get a bit miffed at Thalia's objection to Luke, but I didn't question it.

"I'm not sure." She half-murmured, half-growled. Suddenly, she perked up, "Have you decided yet? Are you coming?"

"Not yet."

During English, I stared out of the window and spaced out. I wanted this lesson to end.

* * *

When the lesson did end, I rushed out, bumping into Katie, who was zooming towards me at a speed that Formula One race drivers would be jealous of.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"What?"

"Look!" She held up her phone to show Luke kissing Kelli, the head cheerleader in our school.

Thalia gasped from behind me. "Annie! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm gonna have a little chat with Luke." I gritted my teeth, my face probably red with rage. "By the way," I turned to Thalia, "save a seat for me on the plane. I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Me: What'd'ya think's gonna happen? I'll give you a hint: one mega-slap is up-coming!**

**Annabeth: *gasping for air***

**Me: *with sudden concern* Do you want me to call an ambulance?**

**Annabeth: I'm *wheeze* fine.**

**Me: Sure?**

**Annabeth: Sure. Review please! myotp is getting depressed and reviews make her happy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: So, you reviewed.**

**Annabeth: Evidently.**

**Percy: Hey, guys.**

**Me: *silence***

**Annabeth: Oh my gods. This isn't going to end well. *shouting* PERCY, RUN!**

**Me: PERCY! *running to him***

**Percy: Uh-oh. *runs away***

**Me: No! Percy! Come back! *runs after him***

**Annabeth: *silence***

**Annabeth: myotp doesn't own this. Rick Riordan does. Here's the story!**

* * *

I stalked up to Luke, who was leaning on his locker with his back to me, as always. Everyone formed a path in the hallways (probably because on my killer glare). He was talking to his idiot mates, who immediately stopped talking once they saw me.

Luke turned around and saw me.

"Babe! How was English? Was it - oof!" The last noise was because I had slapped him.

"When, exactly, were you planning on telling me about you and Kelli?"

He looked surprised and a bit guilty, before looking innocent. "What are you talking about, babe?"

"I'm talking about you cheating on me, _babe_!" I said 'babe' in a sarcastic tone. "We're done!"

"You can't break-up with me! What about my image? You're just so self- oof!" I had slapped him again.

"I don't care. We're. Done." I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

_*they are on the plane to New York*_

"Anyway," I turned to Thalia, "tell me about this gathering of yours."

"Well," Thalia began, "it's being held at my uncle's ginormous mansion. It makes mine look like an apartment. **(A/N: the family tree is at the start of the story.)**" I widened my eyes. Thalia's house was huge.

"Which uncle?" I knew Thalia had loads of uncles.

"Uncle Poseidon. Percy's dad." Thalia then turned to Katie. "I saw Uncle Poseidon recently. Tyson has grown so big! He's this tall, now!" Thalia held her hand a few feet above the ground.

"But,..." I said, confused, "you said you haven't seen Percy in ages."

"I haven't. Percy travels a lot. His school gives a lot of trips and he goes on them all. He's gone to Greece, Italy, France, Spain, Russia and Hawaii, to name just a few. When I last went, he had gone to Egypt." Thalia said.

Katie piped up, "Look." She showed us her phone.

_I heard my 2 fave cousins were coming in from Cali! Tyson asks how u r & I ask u 2 hurry up! Aunt Hera's driving me nuts & Apollo's reciting haikus again. PLZ tell me u hv got some weird type of poem or somethg. I think Artemis might murder him... Better go & make sure that doesn't happen. Luv, ur fave cousin, Perce x x_

"I can't wait to get there now!" Thalia said, passing Katie's phone back to her. "Perce is there!"

"Yeah, I know." Katie's fingers were flying all over her key-pad.

Suddenly a few minutes later, a bing could be heard. Katie looked at her phone and beamed. She showed us her phone again.

_Yeah, I decided 2 pass a trip 2 the Bahamas b/c u guys r coming. I hvn't seen u in ages! Say hi 2 Thals 4 me. Say I'm soz 2 hv missed her last time. Bert hs sadly flown the nest. :( I hv 2 go & look after Ty now. C u when u land. Aunt Hestia's picking u guys up. If I'm not home when u guys get there, I hope u like the prezzies I put on ur beds. I heard u r bringing a guest? Thals, r we really that bad? Luv, Perce_

Thalia snatched the phone and sent the following message:

**Hey, Perce! It's Thals on Katie's fone. Since when hs Bert flown away? W8, don't answer that. Wot prezzies? Tell me! How'd u no I asked 4 a guest & not Katie? P.S. How is Ty? Haven't seen him since u were in Egypt! Anyway, U rn't bad, my siblings r. Esp. Apollo & Ares. How is the fam.?**

Immediately, she got a reply.

_Since ages. Prezzies r a surprise. Soz. U no I'd tell u if they weren't. U'r normally the 1 2 ask 4 guests 'cos Katie's 2 kind & shy (no offense, Kit-Kat). Ty's gud. Sleeping, now. Thx 4 the compliment. Well, Apollo won't stfu w/his haikus & Ares is walking around the kitchen like he shud b holding a spear rather than a spoon (Aunt Hestia hs grounded him 2 temporary detention). As 4 the rest... u'll c. Luv, Perce (P.S. I'm probs gonna miss u 'cos I'm going out w/m8s, bt I'll come home asap, cool?)_

**Pretty plz? Cn u least give us a clu? Katie's glaring her fone now 'cos u called her Kit-Kat. Soz 2 leave u w/the fam. bt we'r nearly there. Thals & Katie (Cool. Thx 4 telling us. R u nt gonna ask about our guest?)**

_Nope. No clues. Haha. least I'm nt calling her Kitty-Kat, like a certain Stoll does. O w8, is that him? As 4 ur guest, I don't need 2. I'm gonna c her, rn't I? I'm leaving w/my m8s now. C u l8r._

"TRAVIS STOLL IS THERE?" Katie shrieked.

"Who's Travis Stoll?" I whispered to Thalia.

"A boy who we know. They torment each other. Travis has a twin called Connor and they both pull pranks on people, so watch out. Travis and Katie have, like, the biggest crushes on each other. They just can't see it. Sad, really, but when my half-sister, Aphrodite, sees them..." Thalia shook her head, "all hell is gonna break loose."

I looked at her.

"Aphrodite is very... emotionally-invested in match-making. If she sees a couple that she thinks is cute, there is no way in the universe you can stop her making that couple happen."

* * *

I got off the plane and was immediately pushed towards a small woman who just made you feel all warm and cosy and at home by just looking at her.

"Aunt Hestia!" Thalia and Katie cried. _Oh, so _that's _who she is._

"Thalia! Katie!" Hestia said, lovingly. "How nice to see you again! Your siblings and cousins are looking forward to meeting you!" Thalia raised an eyebrow and Hestia laughed. "Okay, most of them are."

She steered us to an amazing car. Hestia laughed at our expressions. "It's Percy's 'sorry' gift to you, Thalia."

"He's... He's giving me a car? I don't even have a legal permit!"

"Thals, you can still drive!" I said.

Hestia turned to me for the first time. "You must be Annabeth. I'm Hestia. You can meet the family, but I'm sure that there's only one person these two will talk about, and that's..."

"Percy!" Thalia and Katie chorused.

I got into the car and they started telling me about their cousin.

"He's 18, captain of the swim team, tall, tan and amazing. He's uber fit and sexy as eff. He is just the sexiest, hottest and fittest guy you can think of, times one gajillion." Thalia said.

Katie stared at her cousin, before stating, "If I didn't know better, I'd've thought you were dating him."

"Well, you describe him any better!" Thalia challenged.

"Fair enough." Katie turned to me. "There's no way we can give his looks justice. You'll have to meet him."

* * *

Just then, we pulled into the mansion, and it was enormous! From what I could see, it had a bunch of arches and columns and fountains and... was that a maze? There were one... two... three... four... five floors and it was wider than the block I lived on! I couldn't help but gasp.

Hestia got out and unloaded the car. "You girls go inside. I'll handle the luggage." She walked to an apartment block and knocked on the door. "Argus? Can you take the girls' luggage inside, please? Thank you." A butler came out, ready to take our luggage to our rooms.

We knocked on the door and I heard two people arguing.

"I'll get it!"

"For heaven's sake, I'm older than you, you dolt! I can manage getting the door myself!"

"Ah, but, my dear Artemis, you forget that I am faster than you." The door opened, revealing a gorgeous boy. He has tusseled honey-blonde hair and a knee-weakening smile. He was tall and tan. He was hot. _Is this Percy?_

"Apollo?" Thalia stammered. _Evidently not._

"Hey there, little sis."

"Katie!" Miranda jumped into her sister's arms.

"Hey, Artemis." Katie said, talking to a gorgeous girl with dark, chestnut hair.

"Apollo and Artemis are twins." Hestia whispered in my ear. I smiled a 'thanks' at her.

"Apollo, you look..." Thalia began.

"Hot." Katie finished.

"Hotter than..." Apollo began, with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"No." All the girls in the room said. "No one will ever be as good-looking as Percy."

"And we thought he couldn't get any hotter." Artemis shook her head.

We started walking down the hallway, when Thalia said, "So, where is the hot idiot anyway?"

"Oh, he's out with his friends." Hestia replied, after a brief silence.

"Who's out with whose friends?" A deep, kind of hot voice said. We all turned and I gaped when I saw a god in front of me.

This guy had shaggy mussed raven-black hair that looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and looked naturally windswept, he had a red plaid button-down with the first few buttons undone, dark blue distressed jeans, aviators and a guitar strapped behind his back. He was wearing black, dirty Converse Hi-Tops, which had definitely seen better days. He was leaning on the door frame, casually, with a smirk on his face.

"PERCY!" Thalia suddenly turned into a six-year-old, running into Percy's arms as he put his guitar down, caught her, lifted her up and spun her around.

"How's my fave cousin doing, eh?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? With all your travelling?" Thalia asked, as Katie went, "Hey! What about me?"

"Oh, come here, Kit-Kat." Percy opened his other arm out and Katie rushed into it. "So? How are my fave cousins doing in California, land of the hot?"

"Not much. School. Studying. Learning a bunch of random, probably useless facts from my dolt-ish friend here." Thalia jerked her thumb in my direction and Percy's head, which had been trained in Thalia's direction, turned to me very suddenly. I looked down, blushing slightly.

He set Thalia back down and stretched out a hand to me. "I'm Per-" he began introducing himself.

"You're Percy Jackson. Yeah, these two," I indicated towards Thalia and Katie, "wouldn't shut up about you on the way here."

Percy's confused face (which was quite adorkable) twisted into a cocky smirk as he saw that his '2 fave cousins' were trying to blend in with the bright red wallpaper.

"PERCY!" A very feminine voice shrieked. Percy sighed.

"Yes, Dite?" He said, putting on a winning smile whilst turning his head to face the most gorgeous girl in the universe.

"Oh, Percy, aren't you glad to see me?" The girl pouted.

"Au contraire, ma grande cousine. I am very glad to see you... as long as you don't bust my ear-drums every time you see me."

"Percy is undoubtably the hottest, sexiest, fittest guy in the world. He has an 8-pack and Dite absolutely adores him." Thalia paused. "In quite a disgusting way, as well. She'll spend the next twenty minutes flirting with and groping him."

"Who's Dite?" I asked.

"Aphrodite." Katie verified. "C'mon, we'll introduce you to our family."

* * *

Once Katie and Thalia had gotten everyone down to the living room, I finally saw how big their family was.

"Nico! You have a girlfriend!" Thalia cried, after Percy whispered something to her, regarding a girl who looked rather out-of-place.

**(A/N: This character is based on me, btw. The only difference is that I'm Indian and therefore brown, whereas this girl isn't. Her name is also the name I would beg to have, if I was a white chick.)** Her wavy, mid-thigh-length, black hair was in the tightest French fish-tail braid possible and she had dark, brown eyes that looked almost black. She was wearing a purple undershirt and a darker purple button-down (with the buttons undone) and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her Washington hoodie was draped across her arms. She was wearing Converses similar to those of Percy's. At Thalia's comment, her head bent and she flushed.

"Yeah..." The guy I assumed was Nico said. His face was red as well. "This is Trixie. Trixie Peace. She's my... my girlfriend." I took a closer look at Nico. He was kinda young. Younger than us, definitely. He had a black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans on. He sported Nike trainers.

Trixie whispered something in Nico's ear. He nodded and she kissed his cheek, before walking out of the room, silently. Where she went, I could not say.

"Guys, we want you to introduce yourselves to our friend, Annabeth." Katie piped up.

One by one, I got to know the family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Phew. That last one took a while.**

**Annabeth: Please. It only took you a few hours to do.**

**Percy: I don't know... I think I agree with her. A few hours **_**can**_** be a while.**

**Nico: *shadow-travels in***

**Me: *silently mentally-cheering***

**Annabeth, Percy: Oh, shit. Nico... RUN!**

**Me: NICO!**

**Nico: *to Percabeth* No. *to Me* Come here! *holds out arms for a hug***

**Me: *accepts and gives bear-hug* Yay!**

**Annabeth, Percy: *shocked silence***

**Me: What? I don't own you guys. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

First, I met Persephone (a.k.a. Seph). She was Demeter's daughter and looked a lot like Katie and Miranda. She had long, wavy brown hair and wore earth-toned clothes.

Second, I was introduced to Hephaestus, who was also known as Heffie. He was Thalia's half-brother, but he looked nothing like her. He had dark skin and a buzz-cut. He was made out like a blacksmith.

Third, I met Hermes, who I swear tried to flirt with me. He was another half-brother of Thalia. He was kind of elf-ish in the looks department. He had pointed ears and an up-turned nose and freckles over his nose. He had a mischievious glint in his eyes that made me kind of fear him.

Next, I had the pleasure of making Ares' aquaintence. Ares was probably the scariest person in the world. He was yet another half-brother of Thalia. He had reddish-brown eyes and brown hair that seemed stringy.

Athena was wise and seemed really philosophical. She seemed like an older, wiser version of me. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, like me, but her hair was straight and her eyes were outright terrifying. She was Thalia's half-sister.

Aphrodite (a.k.a. Dite) was probably _the_ most gorgeous girl to walk the planet or even to exist in the scale of the universe. She had long, black hair, green eyes and wore a mini-skirt. She was squealing about how it was good to have another girl in the house. To be honest, I zoned out quicker than normal. Being the half-sister of Thalia made Thalia both adore yet hate her.

Dionysus, whom everyone seemed to hate, was also called Dion. He was the half-brother of Thalia and was kind of drunk when he introduced himself.

"He's an alcoholic." Someone whispered in my ear. Whoever it was had an ocean smell to them. I turned, not knowing who to expect to find, to figure out that it was Percy who spoke.

Dionysus had blue-purple eyes which were always kind of bloodshot.

Then, I met Triton, Percy's half-brother. Also known as Trite, Triton had ocean-blue eyes and brown hair. He seemed kind of arrogant and not caring that I was there.

"Trite. C'mon. At least _act_ like you care that she's here." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Perce. Just for you." Triton said. Percy grinned in triumph.

Apollo and Artemis (a.k.a. Arty) were twins who had blue eyes. Apollo had honey-blonde hair and he _definitely_ flirted with me. Artemis, on the other hand, had gorgeous brunette hair that I yearned for the minute I saw it. Both were half-siblings of Thalia.

Katie stepped forward. "Those idiots..." Athena cleared her throat, but Katie ignored her, "are all in their twenties. Here, we have _our_ age-group."

Miranda was pushed forward by a small boy. She had brown, wavy hair, like Katie and was five years younger, but other than that, they looked practically like twins. She was Katie's full-sister.

The small boy stepped forward, nervously. Tyson, or Ty, was Percy's half-brother. He had brown hair that was long enough that it covered his eyes, so it looked like he only had one eye.

Bianca was the last one. She was the full-sister of Nico. She was a full two years older than him and she had long black hair that was braided.

* * *

Suddenly, the front door slammed.

"They're home." Percy said, after a silence and automatically, everything was set in motion and, in an instant, the living room (which had been a mess) was so tidy and pristine, that an OCD sufferer would have been proud and everyone was standing in attention in age order, oldest on the left, youngest on the right. If the ages were the same, it went in alphabetical order.

Thalia pulled me in front of Bianca, a moment before six men and women in their early forties entered the room.

One with a salt-and-pepper beard and a thundering voice, announced, "There are too many. Who is the guest?" I raised my hand. He nodded, before saying, "My name is Zeus. I am Thalia's father. I assume that you have met the family." I nodded.

The second was a man who had greying black hair and teal eyes introduced himself as Poseidon, Percy's father. I heard muttering from my right and I turned my head to see Percy shaking his head, muttering profanities that I was glad no one but a certain few could hear.

A man who seemed far too close to death whispered the fact that he was Hades, father of Nico and Bianca.

"He's in his forties, just like the rest of them." Bianca whispered from my left. "He's just... sick."

I nodded, not pushing further, despite my new interest.

A woman who looked a lot like Katie introduced herself as Demeter and commented on my figure and how I needed to eat more. Especially cereal. She seemed to have some sort of obsession with cereal.

Katie reached behind the line and tapped my shoulder. Using our code, she said, "Don't worry, my mother's not crazy... I think."

Hestia stood there, smiling. "We've already met."

A haughty woman was last. I took an immediate dislike to her. Her cold eyes were without warmth and love. "My name is Hera and you will address me as such, understood?" _Jeesh. _I nodded.

* * *

I decided to shower and freshen up before dinner, so I asked Thalia if she could show me around.

"No, sorry. I'm going to help Arty with whatever it is she needs help for now. Ask Katie."

So, I asked Katie.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I'm tutoring Miranda for her science project." After a short pause, Katie spoke with a mischievious sparkle in her eyes. "How about you ask Percy? I know he's not busy."

"Katie..."

"He's on the porch." Katie raced off. I sighed, before going out into the porch.

* * *

"Hi." I spoke, shyly.

"Oh, hey!" Percy turned around. "'Sup?"

"I just wanted to freshen up before dinner, but I don't know where anything is, and so..."

"Lemme guess: you wanted to figure your way around, and you asked Thals, but she was busy, so you asked Katie, but she's tutoring Miranda, so you came to me."

I gaped. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "They always send girls my way."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"I've never had a girlfriend." He stated. That was a jaw-dropping comment. How can a god-like, looker like him not have a girlfriend? _He must be lying._ Taking one look at me, he added, "Not lying."

"How come?" I asked, before turning red. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

Percy laughed... and laughed... and laughed, until he was red in the face. "I just... never found her, I suppose."

"'Her'?" I asked.

"Yeah. 'Her'. The One. The girl I would always want to spend the rest of my life with. She's out there, right now." Percy indicated around him. "She might be walking, like us right now, or she may be babysitting, or she could be dog-walking, or she might simply be lazying about. Who knows, except her?"

"Wow." I said. "You've obviously given a lot of thought to your The One."

"Yeah. What about you, then, eh?" He turned to me. "What's your love-life like?"

"Oh, same old, same old. No boyfriend. Looking for The One." He raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't believe me?"

"Definitely not." Percy retorted. "You seem like one of those people who don't believe in Fate or all that crap. I don't, either. I just heard something the other day, and I realised that I wanted to wait for my The One."

"What was this thing?"

"The Ancient Greeks believed that the first human beings were created with two heads, four arms and four legs. The King of the Gods, fearing that they might become too powerful, split them into half-people with one head, two arms and two legs."

"Cool. So... you're looking for your 'other half'?"

"Well, _looking_ would take time and energy. Therefore, I go on these insane trips to see if she's there. If so, BOOM! my world is complete. I would have everything I would ever need and more."


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I do not own!**

**Nico: Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth, Percy: *kissing***

**Me, Nico: EW!**

**Annabeth: What?**

**Me: **_**That**_** is gross.**

* * *

I stared at Percy. We had come to the edge of the porch.

He beckoned at me. "C'mon. Do you want to see inside or outside first?"

I mentally debated, before saying, "Outside."

He chuckled. "Correct answer."

* * *

We walked through loads and loads of beautifully-kept gardens.

"Seph, Dite and Aunt Demeter pride themselves on these gardens. I, to be honest, don't really care about them."

We saw fountains and springs and loads of little animals roaming in a small petting zoo. I looked at Percy when I saw the animals.

He shrugged. "Ty likes his pets."

Finally, we came to a cross-road. Percy quickly covered my eyes and asked, "Left or right? By the way, there _is_ a right answer."

"Left?" I asked.

"Correct. To the beach!" He removed his hands.

* * *

"Oh. My god. This is amazing!" I exclaimed. The beach was perfect: white sand, and everything.

"Yeah, it's my place. Our family's private beach." Percy wasn't bragging.

* * *

We stayed there for a while, before I looked at my watch. We'd left the house for a tour over two hours ago!

"We'd better get back. I'll show you the inside of the house." Percy said, and I agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chappie. It's really late... at least, it was when I wrote this. :)**

**To all of my reviewers:  
*hugs* (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) *hugs* Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Where's Percy and Annabeth?**

**Nico: *shrugs* I dunno.**

**Annabeth, Percy: *walk in***

**Me: *looks at them suspiciously***

**Nico: What were you doing?**

**Annabeth, Percy: *embarrassed* Nothing...**

**Me: *looks at Nico with a prankster grin, then looks at Percy innocently* Why are you wearing Annabeth's lipstick?**

**Percy: *burns bright red* I'm not... wait - Annabeth doesn't own lipstick!**

**Me, Nico: *cracking up***

**Annabeth: This story isn't yours! It's Rick Riordan's! You just own the plot-line!**

* * *

Taking me by the hand (and causing me to turn redder than a fire-truck), Percy led me back to the house.

"Okay, we'll start at the top and work our way down." He instructed.

"Sure." I answered.

He took me inside and we walked straight through to the back of the house. Percy pointed out the kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining hall, and music room.

When we got to the lift, he pressed '5' straight away. After about five minutes, we had reached the top.

"Knowing Argus," Percy started, "he put your stuff in the biggest guest room."

"Biggest?" I asked, wondering how many they had.

"Sure. We have, like, a dozen."

"Wow. That's a dozen more than we do, back home."

"Really?" He seemed a bit distracted, though.

* * *

He walked to the end of the hallway (and, oh, how long a hallway it was) and opened a door that led into a large, beautiful grey room. It looked nearly exactly like my room at home, which slightly scared me, but also made me feel at home. I looked around and saw that I also had my very own ensuite. _I could get used to this._

"Okay. While you go and freshen up, I'll do the same. I'll come back up here in," he paused, checking his gold Rolex, "twenty minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Percy arrived again. I was wearing a white sundress that ended just shorter knee-length. He, however, was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. _Oh my god. Annabeth, snap out of it._

* * *

He led me to the lift again and we stopped off at floor 4.

"This is our floor." Percy said. "The under-20s live here." He led me around, pointing out who lived in which room. "As you know Katie and Thalia, I'll let you see their room. The others, well, you'll have to gain their trust."

Katie's room was earth-toned. All browns and blues and greens. It looked like Mother Earth herself had leaked into all the paint used for Katie's room. She had gardening equipment and such like on shelves around her room. It was so like Katie, that I almost started laughing.

Thalia's room was silver and electric blue. For the first few seconds, I was blinded by the light.

"Yeah, her room does that to you." Percy said from behind me. "You get used to it." He bent his head down and smiled. "The colour scheme was my idea. Thals and I are like siblings."

His bedroom was undoubtedly the largest. The colour scheme was sea-green, blue and watery. It looked amazing.

* * *

Percy's finger hovered over floor 3 and he went straight for floor 2.

"What about floor 3?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see." Percy said.

"This floor is our siblings'..."

He probably would have continued had I not said, "What about your parents?"

"They stay at a huge outhouse. This is just for the kids."

He walked around, showing me the rooms. He pointed out that the bedrooms were on one half of the floor, whereas there was a crafts room for Athena, a self-defence room for Ares, a mechanics room for Hephaestus, a painting room for Aphrodite, a music room for Apollo, an archery range for Artemis, a computing room for Hermes, a winery for Dionysus, an aquarium for Triton, and an indoor garden for Persephone on the other half.

* * *

We got back to the lift and he pressed 1.

"Now, it's Dite's turn to cook, so get ready to eat until you explode." Percy warned.

"I doubt anyone's food is _that_ good."

Percy shook his head. "You've never had Dite's cooking."

We got to the dining hall and all of the kids were sitting. I sat next to Thalia and Katie, since I knew them better.

"Where are your parents?" I whispered to Thalia. "Aren't we going to wait for them?"

"No. They eat in their house. We're like our own small family. We keep each other safe. No matter how many times we argue with each other."


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth, Percy: Do you own this?**

**Me: Unfortunately...**

**Nico: Liar!**

**Me: ... not.**

**Nico: Oh. Sorry. Thought you were taking credit for Rick Riordan's stuff.**

**Me: Nope. Just the plot-line.**

* * *

Percy was right. I ate until I couldn't handle any more food in my digestive track. Aphrodite's food was luxurious.

* * *

Later, I was sitting with Thalia and Katie.

"Tell me about your parents and aunts and uncles."

"Okay," Thalia began, "I'll do the ladies."

"No fair!" Katie interjected.

"Too bad!" Thalia retorted. "First is Aunt Hestia. Everyone loves her. She took some oath when she was young to not get married, or some ish like that. **(A/N: Waddup iisuperwomanii reference?!)** She makes everyone feel all warm and fuzzy inside, even my dad.

"Next is Aunt Hera. No one really likes her. Especially Percy. He loathes her. Percy, Katie and me, we hate her. Like, _hate _hate her. She's awful.

"Finally, there's Aunt Demeter, Katie's mom. She's seriously psycho. It's true, Katie, don't deny it. She's got this weird and kind of creepy obsession with cereal."

"Okay, don't antagonise Mom that much. I mean, it's true, but wait until we get to your dad. First is Uncle Hades, Nico's dad. He's kind of always ill and depressed. We don't really hear that much about him or from him. " Katie frowned. "Actually, now I think about it, we barely see him.

"Next is Uncle Poseidon, Percy's dad. He's so much like Percy that it is actually insane. He loves fishing and anything to do with water. It's where Percy gets his love of water from.

"Finally, there's Uncle Zeus, Thalia's dad. He's terrifying and crazy. Presumptous and prejudiced, if he has an opinion of you that's bad, you'd better start worshipping him asap."

I was staring at the two cousins in half-horror.

* * *

"Okay... tell me about your cousins-slash-siblings." I asked, staring at the sky. We were lying on a picnic blanket on the rooftop of their mansion. It was nightfall and everyone else had gone to bed. Being Cali girls, we were staying up a little later than them.

"Okay." Katie agreed. "This time, _I_ dibs girls." She looked on as Thalia huffed. "After you, cousin dearest."

"Fine." Thalia grumbled. "Just don't expect any favours concerning a certain Stoll when the time comes, okay?" Thalia sighed. "First, there's Hephaestus. Heffie's secretly married to the woman who owns the beauty salon. Her name's Venus and she's just like Aphrodite. It's kinda creepy. Anyways, Heffie is a blacksmith. He owns and works in a forge down the road. He hates Aunt Hera too, but only because she purposely dropped him as a baby. She's a cruel aunt.

"Hermes is one to be weary of. He's a master prankster. He'll pick-pocket you so well, that you'll only know something of yours is gone when he tries to sell it to you three months later. He works at the local newsagents and does a few deliveries here and there. If he ever had kids..." Thalia shook her head, "I'd be terrified of 'em.

"Ares is one terrifying soul. He's been in anger-management longer than Tyson's been alive. His temper is like a bomb... one tiny spark and BOOM! instant wrath is unleashed.

"Dionysus is the most pathetic of my siblings. He's an alcoholic. Everybody knows that. No one does anything about it, though. Last time someone got between Dion and his wine..." Thalia shook her head again, "I'll never look at him the same way again." That got my wondering as to what it was he did. But, I couldn't continue as Thalia had sped ahead.

"Triton is Percy's brother. He's like a... harsher version of him. A less caring one. I'm not really close to Trite. No one is, except Perce.

"Apollo is so egotistical, it is actually insane. He makes the worst jokes at the worst times, sprouts the worst poems ever in the history of the universe and he honestly has absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Tyson is Percy's younger brother. Percy loves him so much.

"Nico is kinda emo and sticks to himself. He only comes out of his little shell whenever Trixie, Percy, Katie or I are around. Since Trixie and he have gotten serious, he's been so much happier.

"Lastly, Percy. Percy manages to get everyone to love him. Everyone is closest to Percy. By the end of tomorrow, I can guarantee that you'd've told him something that you haven't told us. He does that to you. He manages to get you to trust him without even realising it. Percy is like my big brother. I adore him and he dotes on me. He spoils me. Like with the car this morning. We do everything together. I've tried setting him up with so many girls. With this one girl, though, it seemed to be going to well, until she made one tiny error. And it was over. Percy wouldn't tell me anything about it. He kind of changes the subject slightly whenever it's close to being brought up." I wanted to ask more, but Thalia looked as if she might cry if I asked her more on this subject.

Katie stood up and started comforting her. "I'll start the girls then." This time, she didn't argue. "Persephone is an eco-maniac. She loves gardening, flowers, the works. Just like me. Seph's not too keen on cereal, either. In that sense, we're not like our mother." She laughed, briefly. "I don't think any one is. She got married to some guy named Pluto against Mom's wishes. Mom doesn't really like her for that, but she still adores her.

"Athena is the smartest one out of us lot. If you need any advice on anything under the sun, except boy advice, ask Athena. Athena can help you through any problem. From crazy math questions to stupid questions, she'll know the answer. She's like a walking dictionary, calculator and encylopaedia all rolled up in one.

"Aphrodite is the most gorgeous girl on the planet. Every guy on Earth must fall for her, right? Wrong! Before Perce met her, he just thought she looked normal. 'Just your average girl' he said. Never met her, didn't fall in love with her. She's had a load of boyfriends, always her doing the dumping, of course. She's just your average female player.

"Artemis took the same kind of oath as Aunt Hestia. Never to marry and stuff. Sucks for her, though, if you ask me. She's Apollo's twin sister. They fight all of the time, but inside, they actually love each other. It's hard to believe but it's true. Artemis is crazily awesome with a bow-and-arrow and, one day, will go to jail because of it. She's in this group called The Hunt and they call themselves Hunters. She's the leader of the group.

"Me, you know. Thalia, you know. Miranda is like a mini-me. She's crazy about gardening, blah-blah-blah.

"Bianca is Nico's sister. She's a bit like Nico, only more sociable. If you knock on her door, she'll definitely answer. Not guaranteed if you knock on his, though. She looks up to Arty like she's a goddess. And... I think that's everyone." Katie looked at Thalia. Thalia nodded in agreement. She was still sniffling, but other than that, she was fine.

* * *

_Creak!_

We heard someone come up through the trap-door onto the rooftop. Whoever it was obviously had done this before as they were completely silent until we heard the _pop_ of a soda can. We stood up, ready to go.

Our mistake was the metal chairs.

They scraped against the floor, giving away our position. I cringed.

"Who's there?" I half-yelled as cover-up for our blunder.

I couldn't hear anything, but after a few minutes, Percy's face was illuminated by our torch.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to be finding you girls up here." He smirked. He saw Thalia's face, covered in dried-up tear-tracks and ran to her, soundlessly. He started mumbling something to her. I looked down at his feet to see whether he was using anything to block out the sound. It surprised me when I saw that all he was wearing were socks. "Lightness of foot."It was as if he read my mind. "That's all it takes." I nodded.

In silence, we all went to our bedrooms. I promised myself that I would find out about floor 3 tomorrow. I stared after Percy and Thalia. Percy was still comforting her and whispering words of comfort into her ears. I caught 'movie marathon' and 'like old times'. _Huh. Maybe those are the movie marathons she told me she missed._

I walked back to my room in silence. Staring up at the ceiling, I slipped into a deep sleep and into a vivid dream.


End file.
